Body Heat
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Ted is getting increasingly desperate for any human contact he can get, and he finds it in Matt. Slash [MattTed]


"Body Heat"

* * *

The heat ran through me, deep and coursing. Flowing through my body, just aching to be let out. Begging me for release. All the hairs on my body were on edge, and my skin felt like it was getting ready to melt away. I tried to steady my breath, but I knew resistance would be a losing battle. My fists were so tightly clenched that my nails were drawing blood, but if I could hold on for just… a little… more. Too much. I was done. My fingers uncurled at the moment of release so fast I thought they might fly right off my hands. I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead and let out a contented sigh.

A miniature explosion right in my hand.

Parkman was standing at the door of the motel room talking to Bennet, and I was quickly losing my patience. He and I had other things to discuss, and he didn't need to spend the whole damn night chatting away with Bennet.

I let off another explosion in my hand and stared hard enough at the back of Parkman's head to set it on fire. _Would you hurry it up?_

His head turned slightly toward away, meaning he heard my thought loud and clear. Thankfully, he gave in to my urging him and said his goodnights. With a sigh, he plopped down on the bed across from me and arched his eyebrow as is to ask, Now what?

My hands reached out almost of their own accord and grabbed Parkman's neck as I crashed my mouth into his. He didn't seem surprised at my actions, but gripped his hands around my hips to keep us from toppling over. I grinded my crotch against his and pawed at his chest in an attempt to get his shirt off, and for my troubles I was rewarded with a lustful moan from the former cop. He responded in kind, and with uncharacteristic ferocity ripped my shirt right in half. It was the fifth one I'd gone through this week.

For the last four days, in four different hotel rooms, we'd spent our nights like this. Not talking about anything, just groping and fondling in the dark. We both needed to get off, and I think we were just tired of doing it alone. So I grabbed hold of the only person I could.

Parkman let out a deep almost primal grunt as I removed my hand from his neck and shoved it into his jeans. My fingers fastened a firm grip on his hard-on, and he began to thrust his hips into my fist. I quickly became frustrated with how our remaining clothing was become a hindrance to getting off, so I yanked Parkman's jeans down to his ankles, I'm pretty sure tearing them in the process.

I removed my own pants as he kicked his jeans completely off, and we threw our selves at each other, now completely naked. Our mouths met once again, hungry and passionate, as I moved to straddle Parkman. A better vantage point that allowed me to easily jerk us both off at once.

His mouth moved down to my neck and shoulders, licking and biting at the bruises from our previous endeavors. His hands were rough and calloused, unsure of where exactly he was supposed to caress another man, as he blindly rubbed them along my chest.

It was then I realized that foreplay was not going to satisfy my need for human contact. Not tonight. I grabbed hold of his arms and guided them from my chest to my shoulders. He ran his hands down my back, digging his fingernails into my willing flesh. When he grabbed a handful of my ass and began to knead his hands into me, I let out a cry that I'm certain could be heard well outside our room, but at that moment I no longer cared.

One of the benefits of having sex with a telepath is that they seem to instinctively know what you want them to do. When he began to press his finger into me I shuddered but slowly nodded, giving him permission to proceed. I bit down sharply on his lip to keep from crying out again as he slid his finger all the way inside of me. It was painful, and intense, but God I wanted _more_.

Parkman seemed quite willing to oblige me as he slowly but determinedly began working a second finger inside of me. When he gotten the second all the way in, I was wondering how far I wanted to take the night's escapade. When he worked in the third, I had made up my mind.

I fell backwards onto the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck again to bring him down above me. I gasped as he pulled his hand out of me and used it to stabilize himself on the bed. We were both panting heavily and locked in each other's eyesight. He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner as he realized what I wanted. "Are you… you want…?"

I gave one small solitary nod of my head. I had never been surer of what I wanted in my life than I was at that moment.

He hesitated for a moment as he broke our stare and turned to face the wall. I wasn't going to stand for any second guessing, not that night. I gripped his face in my hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. Our tongues intertwined with each other, and I could taste the sweat dripping down his face. I knew exactly what I wanted.

_Fuck me, Parkman._

He didn't waste anytime once I gave him that. His knees spread my legs further apart, and with one hand he guided himself to the tight hole that was waiting for him.

I bit down on my own lip this time as he began to guide his way inside of me. It was a slow process, but soon enough Parkman was filling me up completely. He kept checking my face to see if it was going to be too much for me, and he gingerly starting moving his hips back and forth. He moved away, nearly pulling himself out of me. When I thought that he was barely still inside me, he pushed back in, filling me up again.

_Faster._ I commanded him.

So he went faster. Building up a rhythm, every thrust seemingly going deeper and deeper inside of me.

_Harder._

His thrusts gained more force as they picked up speed, and I dug my nails into the tender flesh of his back.

_Harder!_

He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me closer to him so that he could find a new way to fulfill me. He went harder and faster, obeying every thought that left my head and entered his. It was incredible, and more passionate than sex had ever been for me. But it still… wasn't… enough.

_Harder, God damn you!_

Parkman threw me down to the bed as he grabbed my ankles and shoved my legs further apart than I knew they could go, just so he could reach deeper into me. He pounded away inside of me, bruising my thighs with every forceful thrust, and bringing both of closer to the climax we so desperately needed.

"Ted, I'm gonna… I need to…" He began to pull away from me, and I grabbed onto his arm with all the strength I could possibly muster.

"No." I looked up at him with begging, pleading eyes. _Stay with me._

A solemn nod was his answer and he continued to thrust into me over and over again until…

A strained moan escaped Parkman's throat as he climaxed, and I could feel a warmth growing inside my body that had nothing to do with radioactivity. The sensations filling me were more than I could handle, and I gave in to the feelings of release washing over me.

Parkman collapsed on top of me, and for several minutes neither of us moved. I don't know what provoked them, but I suddenly felt hot, wet tears fall down the side of my face. Just like the explosions, and just like an orgasm, I suddenly found myself unable to contain what was welling up inside of me, and I began to sob into Parkman's shoulder.

He didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around me, and then he kissed me. It was different than it had been the past four nights. This was soft and tender, and loving.

We didn't move the rest of the night. I cried myself to sleep in Matt's arms, and he just let do it. When I woke up the next morning, he was in the exact position. Arms around my waist and still inside of me. For the rest of the morning we laid like that, never speaking, never moving. Just holding onto each other, not letting go.


End file.
